


Mosquito, Gnat and Midge Season [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Special Agent and unbonded Sentinel John Sheppard gets called up to chase a fugitive headed for the Canadian border. Unfortunately, this means working with Corporal Rodney McKay, RCMP—a Mountie, Guide, and royal pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Will these two pesky individuals be able to put aside their differences and catch the escaped convict? Or will they simply annoy the living heck out of each other and do the job anyway? SSA Teyla Emmagan and SA Ronon Dex look on in amusement while tracking the fugitive and flirting with various Canadian Mounties and Border Security Officers. Because there's not much else to do on this tiny patch of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosquito, Gnat and Midge Season [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mosquito, Gnat, and Midge Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433204) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> Cover art, titled "Cross-Border Relations" (scroll for link) by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)

Length: 01:39:48 

File size: 91.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MosquitoGnatandMidgeSeason.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cross-Border Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803594) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
